


Safe Haven

by Pink_Marshmallow



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Infected Characters, Kisses, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, THIS FIC WILL NOT BE ABANDONED, The Flare, maze runner x it crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Marshmallow/pseuds/Pink_Marshmallow
Summary: When a deadly disease called the Flare breaks out, Thomas, Richie and his group of escaped Gladers break into the Last City to find the cure and save their friends.Will they make it on time?Maze runner x It crossoverI won't abandon this au, feel free to read without the worry of not seeing updates.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“All right, listen up.” Thomas stood next to the remains of a stone wall, as he enjoyed the smell of saltwater. His nerves were put slightly at ease. “I know you've all been through hell. I wish I could say our troubles are over. But we're not through this yet.” Richie scanned the front row and found Eddie sitting with his legs crossed, listening carefully. He immediately moved to sit next to him, touching his head to make his presence known. 

“WICKED's still out there. They're not giving up. 'Cause you got something they want. They took you because you're immune to a plague that's wiping out the human race. And they think you're worth sacrificing to find a cure.” Vince said. “Well, I don't. So in two days, when we get this tub of rust seaworthy, we're getting the hell outta here. We're gonna go to a place where WICKED will never find you. A place you can start over. A place you can call home. - Are you with me?” Everybody cheered and clap. Laughs and hugs were present, happiness as well. But Eddie wasn’t joining. Neither was Richie. They knew what this meant. They were going to a safe heaven, leaving Bev and Minho behind.   
A few months ago, they had been taken by WICKED in order to continue with their inhuman experiments. They were the only ones they could catch. Of course, the group had tried to track them down, but with no luck. Now it was official. There wasn’t gonna be any rescue.

Richie frowned at this thought. Eddie seemed to have come to the same realization. He squeezed Richie’s hand tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas dropped a ragged map on the small wooden table inside the cabin.

“There, that's it. It's a few hundred miles. Based on the railways, everything that Aris told us, that's gotta be where they're headed.” He pointed at a red circle. “That's where they're taking Minho and Bev.” Thomas raised his head. Vince was not having it. Newt was sitting in font of them. Eddie gave another sip to his coffee, listening carefuly. “We take everyone who can fight. Follow the roads where we can. We can make it back within a week.”

“A week? It took us six months to get here.” Vince interrupted, his mood gave a sudden change, getting angrier by the minute but trying to control himself. “We got over 100 kids here now. We can't just hang out here forever after what we just pulled. You wanna wander off to some random point on the map. You don't even know what's there.”

“I do.” Everybody turned their heads to the door’s threshold. Apparently, Jorge had been standing there, unnoticeable, for a while now. “It's been a few years, but I've been there. The Last City. That's what WICKED called it. It was their whole base of operations. If that city is still standing, that's the last place you wanna go, hermano.” He said looking at Thomas in the eyes. “That's the lion's den.”

“It's nothing we haven't done before.” Thomas responded.

“Yeah, with months of planning, and reliable information, the element of surprise, none of which we have now.” Vince pretence of calm was nowhere to be seen.

“Vince, I've thought this through.”

“Hey, if you.” Vince interrupted him, raising his voice.

“Would you just hear me out?!” Now it was Thomas shouting as well.

“The last time we went off half-cocked... I lost everything! You remember that?” Thomas lowered his head. He didn’t respond, instead he looked at Newt. They just stood there, staring at each other, eyes locked for what seemed like a minute but could only have been a few seconds. “Look, I know it's Minho and Bev. All right?” He tried, attempting to decrease the tension that filled the room. “But you can't ask me to put those kids on the line for two people… I won't do it.”

Nobody said a word. Richie wanted, but didn’t know what to say.

Suddenly, there came a line of interference, followed by talking from the radio they had in the cabin.

“Searching the grid now…. A is completed…Scanning B-sector now.” They looked at each other, until realization hit them all at one.

“Shit. Hit the lights!” Said Thomas as everyone dispersed. Jorge lowered the power supply. One after another, every room in the beach was covered in complete darkness. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand and sprinted under the deck. Eddie looked at him with worried eyes.

“Don’t worry, Eddie. They didn’t see us.”

“Are we actually leaving without them?” Richie sighted. 

“I hope not.” He squeezed his hand tighter.

Thomas and Vince, gun in hand, were standing meters away from them, watching as the helicopters were getting closer, its torches lighting the ground under them. 

“Jeez, they're getting close.” Vince unintentionally held his breath.

“You're right. We can't stay here.” Thomas said. Vince looked at him and put his hand over his shoulder, trying to comfort him.


End file.
